a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an easily recyclable battery pack. In particular, the present invention finds direct application in portable, rechargeable battery operated devices which are adapted to be connected to a small and simple battery charging circuit. More particularly, the present invention applies to a rechargeable wet and dry vacuum cleaner.
b) Description of Related Art
Battery operated portable devices, such as a wet and dry vacuum cleaner, which include a rechargeable battery or battery pack within the housing of the device are known. One drawback of these known devices is that whenever the rechargeable batteries become useless, it is generally not economical to repair the device which is therefore scrapped. However, legislation requires the collection and proper disposal of rechargeable batteries, since they may contain potentially hazardous materials.
It would be desirable to ease both the replacement of rechargeable batteries, and the collection of useless rechargeable batteries, by providing the rechargeable batteries in a separate enclosure which can be easily removed and replaced with a substitute. It would also be desirable to recharge the batteries simply by placing the device in a charging support bracket, whereupon a charging circuit is connected to the device without the necessity of removing and transferring the battery pack to an external, separate charging stand.